


The Full Moon

by Remadora4ever



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Food, Full Moon, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remadora4ever/pseuds/Remadora4ever
Summary: It is the day of the Full Moon, and Remus is not happy about it. His lovely wife Tonks is due in a month with their first child, adding that a war is going on. Remus is worried something is going to happen. They just moved back to their flat from her mother's' place.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 7





	The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns all. I am just playing with her characters. It's just a cute angst one-shot.

Remus Lupin was sitting at their small black table drinking tea and eating cold cereal. It was all they could afford right now. He was very sore and tired. The Full Moon was tonight. Tonks wadded in. "Hey," she said, kissing him on the lips.

Remus smiles as he puts down his spoon and cup down. He kisses her back. "How is my little one doing?" He asked, placing his scared hand on her swollen stomach.

"Well, let's see, he woke me several times last night, then this morning he woke me up again," Dora replied.

Remus smiled. "Sounds about right. I fixed cereal for breakfast. There is no milk, sorry," Remus said.

Tonks made a face as he removed his hand to let her sit to eat. In times like these, he wished he could provide for his family. Dora sat down slowly in the chair. "Thank you," Tonks said.

Remus smiled at her. "Your welcome."

Tonks dug in. She ate pretty quickly. Tonks noticed the tired and worn out look on his face. "You alright?" She asked as she took the last bite.

"Oh yes, just fine, just worn out. The full moon does that to me. I am also sorry, Tonks, that I can't give you more," Remus replied.

Tonks frown as she got up and came over to him. "Let's head to the living room and stop that Remus I love you for you. Money doesn't matter to me plus you are giving me a wonderful gift a child" she said pulling him up.

"Careful, Dora, you should be taking it easy," Remus said, not listening to the rest of what she said.

He was still worried that their child would be a werewolf. "Don't worry, love," she replied.

Dora grinned as she leads the way into the living room. She sat down on the worn couch, and Remus followed suit, flicking the radio on. Soft music started to play. "This makes me sleepy," Tonks said.

Remus put his arm around Dora. She rested his head on her shoulder. "Then go back to sleep," Remus spoke.

Tonks laid there relaxing as Remus place his hand on her stomach. He started to talk to it. "Hey baby, why don't you let your mama get some sleep at night? She really needs it," Remus said.

Tonks fell asleep listening to Remus talk to their child. "I love you very much. I can't wait to meet you," Remus said.

He continued to rub her stomach, and soon he fell asleep. Tonks woke up with a sore back. She looked at Remus. He was passed out snoring with his hand on her belly. "Remus wake up," she said.

Remus smiled as he woke up. "Hey, you want some lunch?" He asked.

"I will go fix us some, and you snore so much," she replied.

She got up to go fix it. Remus gently pulled her back down. "I should be taking care of you, not the other way around," he spoke.

Tonks looks at him. "The Full moon is tonight," Tonks replied.

"And you are due in a month," Remus countered.

"So," Tonks said.

Remus kissed her cheek. "I should be taking care of you, Tonks. You are giving me a child," was his response.

"Fine," she gave in.

"Don't be like this, Tonks," he yelled angrily.

"Like what? I just want to do something nice for you," said Tonks.

"You have done enough, Tonks. You don't even stop to think. You are due soon. You should be resting, not taking care of me," Remus said.

"I love you, Remus and I want to take care you. I am fine. The Full Moon is tonight, and you are sore," Tonks screamed.

"I am fine Dora, you should be taking care of your self not me" Remus spoke in an angry voice.

Remus stormed into the kitchen as Tonks sank down into the couch to cry. 'She doesn't get it,' he thought.

After Lunch they went outside to soak up the sun. They still weren't talking. Tonks had red eyes from crying. Remus sat down. The tears started up again. She couldn't help it. "Tonks, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You were just trying to help," Remus spoke, moving closer to wipe her tears away.

"I am sorry too. I was trying to help but, so were you," Tonks replied.

Remus kissed her cheek then leaned back as Tonks put her head on his chest. "I love you very much and want to take care of you like you do me. It is hard for me to let someone's mother over me," said Remus.

Tonks smiled as she looked up to him."I love you too. I know," Tonks replied.

They sat there for a long while in silence. Remus looked out at the sun, thinking, and Tonks had fallen asleep with a hand on her stomach. A few minutes later, Remus woke her up. "Tonks, we should head in," said Remus.

Tonks nodded as she slowly got up. Remus helped her inside. "Thank you," she replied.

Tonks was now in bed, sitting up looking at Remus. He smiled as he crawled into bed. Rubbing her stomach, he spoke. "I have to head out now."

Tonks wanted to cry. She didn't know if he would be safe or not. "Stay safe," Tonks spoke.

She smiled back at him. Remus knew he was taking a risk staying there longer, but he was worried and scared. "I will," he said.

Remus gave her one last kiss then leaned down, lifting up her shirt to kiss her stomach. He sat up, and Tonks leaned in to kiss him one last time. "I have to go, Tonks. It isn't safe," Remus replied.

Tonks let the tears fall as he left the room. She hoped he would stay safe.


End file.
